


It's Your Duty

by Novirp13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: And you'll never escape from this responsibility. No. Matter.What.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's Your Duty

' _Ah…I really don't want them to know about this…'_

He could hear them crying. Sobbing. _Wailing._ He could feel Tails clutching his palm like a lifeline, Amy resting her head on his still chest. His lone eye—one that wasn't gone. One that wasn't destroyed into nothing but pulp, along with the rest of his head and inner organ—saw Shade turned her attention away, not wanting to gaze at the death before her. _Hell,_ he could even see Rogue trying to keep her tears out of her eyes yet to no avail.

And then there was Shadow. And Sonic. Who were _livid_ beyond reason—although the former was boiled with a silent rage while the latter was metaphorically burned by his own emotion. Chaotic. _Dangerous_ —tearing through the robots Eggman sent as easily as a paper shredder (was he using the analogy correctly? He kind of remembered Tails showed that handy little thing to him a couple of weeks before. Well, anyway). Those two hedgehogs moved like a whirlwind of a tornado and the only thing he could think of right now was _'so glad Big and Cream were not here to see this…gruesome scenery'._

If it wasn't clear enough, yes. He is dead.

And again. If it wasn't clear enough, the perpetrator is Eggman. Who managed to land a lucky shot and skewer half of his face without mercy using the new and improved laser beam.

But then how could he be dead yet still _seeing_ the world just fine? Albeit groggily?

How could he be dead yet still _watching_ the spectacle of the final fight rather intently?

It was because he isn't—wasn't—dead. Not really.

He may lose half of his face but he's pretty much alive. Just not breathing.

Because he couldn't die. He _cannot_ die.

Knuckles the Echidna is **Immortal**.

* * *

He found about this little tidbit years and _years_ ago. Before he met Sonic and the gang. Maybe even before the humans or Mobians inhabited the Surface below. Knuckles didn't really remember. One thing he recalled so vividly was the day he first dies.

It wasn't over something spectacular. Was actually happened because of his own stupidity and impatientness. He was hungry. And he wanted that red, juicy apple dangling over the edge of the mountain cliff. One wrong move was his downfall. And as Knuckles' knuckle clasped onto the bright fruit, he slipped, body careened through the open air and he fell. Before he could let his dreadlock saved him by trapping the air under it and glided like an Echidna should be, a jagged rock that protruded from the side of the ravine pierced through his chest.

He was pretty sure he died instantly. Didn't even feel the pain settled in.

However, Knuckles woke up. At the bottom of the cliff, surrounded by a green glow of the Master Emerald and a flock of birds, who were worriedly chirping and grooming his fur into a semblance of tidiness. A pointy rock—with a splatter of red blood. Lots and _lots_ of blood—laid uselessly near his foot. A vision from the third point of view flashed through his mind, so fast he almost couldn't see them all. It showcasing his unmoving body, covered by the same green light, dangling near the center of the mountain. The birds who were cuddling him at the present time had descended upon Knuckles' past self. Carefully removing him away from the weapon of accidental death, laying him down to the bottom of the ravine as they were not powerful enough to bring him to the Island's surface. Green light immediately enveloped his entire body and slowly, surely, the gaping hole in his heart close before it completely disappeared.

Knuckles, blinking away the vision, distractedly mussed, ' _so, the Emerald protected me_ '.

_That's good,_ he thought at that time. _That means I can protect the Master Emerald a little bit longer._

(Oh, how that sentiment started to wane)

* * *

Sonic was a loudmouth, annoying, little brat that Knuckles somehow fond of.

He won't let the blue hedgehog know about this, however.

The first encounter he had with the confident hero was a disaster. With Eggman _egging_ them on, planting false accusation so the human could steal the Master Emerald when everyone was distracted, everything was all over the place. He bowed his head in apology after the ordeal is over, thanking him albeit reluctantly for the help he offered. Sonic just waved that away, saying that _that's what a friend should do!_ Conveniently forgetting the fact that Knuckles had attacked him and his unofficial brother, Tails, again and again.

Sonic is such a bright sun in a bleak night of despair, no wonder people hailed him as a hero.

After knowing that the red echidna lived on the Angel Island alone, no companionship in sight, it almost like a switch had flipped inside their mind as Sonic and Tails looked at each other, gaze hardened and finally swore to him to visit as often as possible. They also promised not to bring the 'Eggman problem' on his door. But everybody knew it's a futile effort (until the Government—or the two tails fox himself—managed to create a permanent jail for him to live on, that man will be there to haunt their worst dream. Honestly, a genius inventor as their mortal enemy is a nightmare). At the beginning of the Mobians' visit, it was annoying. And heart pumping because he thought it was a foe who came to steal the precious gem (the first couple of weeks of the unspoken truce, Knuckles always greeted them with a stern glare or surprised attack; the blue blur effortlessly dodged the strike, fortunately). Over time though—maybe after a year or two—he started to relax. Even accompanied Sonic on his journey whenever he could.

Case in point, today's adventure.

Although it happened because, stupid Bat Girl, trying to steal his precious gem for the sake of her own amusement. Then that jerk of an egg decided to swoop in and snatched the emerald away as well. _Not on my watch._ Knuckles didn't want to destroy the thing, but if it prevents Eggman from harnessing the power inside, then so be it.

Anyway, this journey left an impression in Knuckles' psyche. Meeting a black, gloomy hedgehog. With permanent furrow on his eyebrows and seems to hate Sonic's gut on first sight just because they came from the same species (how the Government managed to mistake Shadow—the black Hedgehog's name—for Sonic was baffling. Maybe they, and Amy too, needed glasses ASAP). Then it appeared Shadow is an artificial being, who was made for the sake of humanity yet the said humanity betrayed him by killing his precious 'people'. That fact alone clenched his heart. And when Shadow 'died', he was—

He was confused.

"Oh, Knuckles," Tails looked at him with that look in his blue orbs. And Knuckles didn't know he was bristling. Because he hated that pitying stare. Because he _really_. _Didn't. Understand—,_ "when the life of a person perishes from this world, they would—they cannot come back. They're gone _forever._ "

_But I'm still here,_ he wanted to rebut. _I 'died' multiple times. My life_ perished _multiple times, but I'm still alive and kicking._

When Shadow was found unscathed, though amnesiac once more—Eggman found him and put him in a force-induced coma so he could heal himself, Rogue explained—Knuckles was the only one who didn't join in on the celebration.

_What's the difference between you and me?_

* * *

"Do you aged, Shadow?"

Was Knuckles unexpected question on this particular day that Shadow almost tripped on his own feet.

After the fiasco of re-introduction, new adventures to embarked on, and just weeks of constant camaraderie, Shadow unanimously agreed to himself that Knuckles is the main man, it seems. Or his Angel Island, one way or another. Years of sleeping and twice of losing his memories caused Shadow to be socially inept, just like the red echidna of the lost tribe. And knowing that Knuckles is basically him but different species and personality, Shadow decided to hunker down on the silence of the flying land whenever he felt the chatter of humans and Mobians were too much for him. He got his own Chaos Emerald, he could teleport himself to the island with or without Knuckles' consent. Besides, the Guardian himself didn't really mind. Shadow is not a chatterbox, he prefers to keep himself close rather than displaying his limited emotions on his sleeves like Sonic and the gang oftentimes did. And _again_ , the hedgehog had a Chaos Emerald with him. Even if it wasn't Knuckles' responsibility, having one of the powerful gems in his sight gave him a peace of mind. No wicked person will use it for their wicked intention and all.

Anyway, back to the question. If Knuckles wasn't so nervous right now—although he masterfully masked it with a face of indifference, as he weaved a flower crown in his hand—he may have laughed at Shadow's bugged eyes. It almost felt like an eternity when Shadow finally composed himself and questioned, "why…do you ask?"

"Well, you're the Ultimate Life Form, right? For the lack of a better word, you're supposed to be this…indestructible weapon," Knuckles kept his sight on the flower crown, "but you've grown. I'm pretty sure you're three inches taller than last year."

Shadow's eyebrow rose, "very observant of you."

Knuckled scoffed.

_Of course, he was._ After years in Sonic's and Tails' presence, he finally realized that a normal creature _grew_ taller as years passed by. Knuckles didn't know how he could miss this obvious fact when the wild animals around the island kept on getting bigger. Or the tree around kept on getting older. _Maybe he just took his duty as the Last Guardian_ very _seriously._ Too _seriously, even._ But now that he knew, he asked Master Emerald to do the same. To let him _grow._

Because apparently, _immortality_ equals _not aging at all._

_(It was just an illusion, however. You know this._ The deepest part of Knuckles' cynical side whispered. _You're still a ten years old kid under that_ skin. _No matter how you tried to be normal, you. Are. **Not**.)_

_(Shut up. Shut up, shut up, SHUT U—)_

How many years had Knuckles lived on this island, really? Was it really just a couple of years?

_Or was it a hundred?_

( _Thousand?_ )

"Yes, I can age," Shadow's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He took a step closer and sat at the lower part of the stairs, "it appeared Emerl wasn't the only one who was 'installed' with a safety feature. The moment I accepted my fate and move on from my…past, I could feel my cells started to behave differently. I'll get hungry, tired, sleepy as often as a normal Mobian should be. I even grow up. My body won't rot, but I'll die permanently from now on. Is that a satisfactory explanation for you?"

No answer.

Shadow tilted his head, "Knuckles?"

"Yes," he swerved his gaze back down, realizing that he accidentally crushed a couple of flowers with his too-tight grip, "yes. Yes, it was satisfactory. Thank you…"

* * *

( _"Hey, Knuckles. May I ask a question?)_

_(A grunt)_

_("Why…are you so adamant to try to negotiate with Lord Ix?"_ )

(" _You don't understand, Shade. If I can convince him not to destroy the world, we can coexist. We can live together._ I _don't have to be the 'Last of my kind' anymore. And—_ ")

(And maybe, just _maybe…_ )

(...)

* * *

**_(Someone other than me can take this burden away)_ **

* * *

And now everything is down to this… _unfortunate incident._

Knuckles could feel the Master Emerald healing him. Enveloping his entire body, especially his smashed head, with a familiar green light. The red Echidna heard his comrade let out a choked cry at this phenomenon, Rouge was loudly asking what happened while Shade haltingly (confusedly, _hopefully_ ) explained about the power of the green gem stashed in his pocket. Knuckles could feel his own breath stuttered. Could feel the _illusion_ shimmered and cracked. He was dreading the moment his secrets tumbled out unceremoniously, evident for the world to see.

But even if he wished, hoped, _prayed,_ the Master Emerald won't care.

Even though a bunch of Echidna— _other than him. Other than Knuckles_ —were actually exist. Where it could choose other people to bear this responsibility. Where he begged the Emerald to _give him a rest, let me live a normal life where I can grow old and die alongside my friend, choose other people, please—_ it didn't care.

It latched onto him like a blessing yet curse. Like a protective parent yet a leech. Binding his body, mind, and soul in this mortal world.

No matter what happened—

Knuckles slowly, surely, stood up. Blown head restored to what it should be, body shrunk to a height originally was.

_It won't let its Guardian_ _**die—** _

"You've really done it, Eggman," he growled. Anger, frustration, hopelessness, and _despair_ leaked through his lips as he ignored the baffled look everyone throw at him (no wonder. For all they knew, Knuckles is dead. Yet here he was. Alive and well. No longer look like a 17 years old teenager but 10 years old child—). Knuckles pulled out the emerald, knowing the ancient thing knew what he's about to do, "Sonic taught me everyone deserved a second chance, but no more. If you won't repent, even after he defeated you time and time again—"

" _Then I'll take things to my own accord."_

It happened within a second. The Master Emerald suddenly let out a sharp light, brightening the whole area and forcing every person present to close their eyes in reflex. They heard Eggman let out a startled scream. Before everything disappeared.

And the evil professor was nowhere to be seen.

"Wha—"

"I trapped him inside the emerald," their attention immediately snapped onto the red Echidna, who put the gem back to a secured place, back turned against them, "he cannot lie or deceit in the presence of the astral being. Until Tikal and Chaos deem him forgivable, he won't be getting out so soon."

Everyone was lost for word. Whether at his action, at his wrath, or…well…at his sole existence. Knuckles didn't care ( _try._ Not to _care_ ) as he took a deep breath—wobbly but deep—and said, "well, now you know."

Still no sound, he was (not) okay with that, "as you can see, I…cannot die. Literally immortal. I didn't age, I didn't grow up. The form you see was just an illusion and everything you know about me is a _lie._ "

"Knuckles—"

"I wish I never met you, Sonic," he said. Ignoring the blue blur's hitched breath. Ignoring Tails' and Amy's scandalized gasp. Ignoring Rogue's watery scream or Shade's and Shadows' affronted grunt. Ignoring _everything_ , "I was fine when I was alone. Focused on my duty as the guardian of the emerald. And nothing will ever sway me away. Then _you_ came."

"You bring my world color. You bring me wonder and excitement. You and your friends," (he said, like the others weren't his anymore, now that his secret is out), "bring me new and newer things to experience. And that makes me happy. That makes me giddy. That—"

"—that also makes me _sad_."

"Do you understand?" Knuckles continued. No one realized how sappy he sounded. Not when those purple eyes—those purple, _morose_ , eyes—were looking at them with such deep sorrow, even Shadow took an involuntary step back, "I wished I never meet _any_ of you because now…"

" _Now I know what it feels like to be_ **lonely** "

(The stars are blinking and the wind is blowing. The darkened sky is pretty and the peaceful night is welcoming)

(Yet the unspoken query is biting. The quite plea is harrowing. Nobody could say anything as Knuckles was drowned in a silent tear)

**Author's Note:**

> Awww…I really like the story of Sonic Chronicle: The Dark Brotherhood. Stupid comic creator and your stupid ego. Now I can't see the continuation of Knuckles saga TAT


End file.
